The Right Place At The Right Time
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony arrives at work to find Gibbs's coffee on his desk unattended and Gibbs isn't there. Tony ends up dropping ketchup down his white shirt and he goes to the bathroom to wipe it off. When he looks in the mirror, the closed toilet door of a cubicle opens and what Tony see's puts fear in his gut.


**AN: This is my first story of 2013 and I hope you all enjoy it.**

It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted. As the doors separated Tony DiNozzo stepped out and walked towards the bullpen with his bag pack slung over his right shoulder. He smiled as he entered the bullpen and strolled over to his desk, seeing Ziva look at him and flash a smile, while McGee typed away on his keyboard.

Tony dropped his bag pack down on the floor beside his desk and he sat down in his seat, as he switched on his computer. Tony leaned over to his bag pack, unzipped it and then he pulled a brown paper bag out, before he zipped his bag pack up again. He put the brown paper bag on his desk and opened it, to reveal a juicy hamburger covered in ketchup.

Tony looked at his boss's desk as he took his burger out of the bag and held it in his hands. He noticed the coffee cup on Gibbs's desk as he took a bite of his burger, but their was no sign of Gibbs. Tony glanced over at McGee and Ziva as he chewed his food and he wondered where Gibbs was as he never usually left his coffee unattended.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked as he chewed his food.

"That is disgusting Tony, close your mouth," Ziva stated.

"I'm trying to eat," Tony defended.

"Well then eat with your mouth closed and Gibbs went down to autopsy," McGee added.

"Thank you McGoo," Tony nodded.

Tony took another bite of his burger and as his teeth bit down on the meat, the ketchup came out of the other end of the burger and landed on Tony's clean white shirt. He sighed deeply as he chewed and then he put the burger back in the bag as he got up from his seat. Ziva looked at him and let out a laugh as Tony cursed under his breath then looked at Ziva as he swallowed his food.

Ziva looked away as she laughed, then Tony walked away from his desk and out of the bullpen towards the bathroom. Once he reached the bathroom he pushed the door open and walked inside to see it was empty apart from one cubicle which had the door closed. Tony walked over to the sinks, turned on the tap of one as he grabbed a paper towel and held it under the water.

He looked in the mirror infront of him as he wiped at the ketchup stain on his shirt and then as he sighed he heard a toilet flush. Then the door of the cubicle was unlocked and as the door opened Tony looked at the mirror again as he turned off the tap, to see his boss stepping out of it. Tony turned his head to face Gibbs as he noticed how pale his boss looked and Gibbs walked towards the sinks.

"Boss, are you alright?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror and Tony set the paper towel down next to the sink. Gibbs looked pale, his skin seemed clamy, his ice blue eyes seem tired and his silver hair was a mess and Tony looked at him concerned. He had never seen Gibbs looking like that and Gibbs turned on a tap as he put his hands under it, he then wiped his hands over his face and then Gibbs looked at Tony who was staring at him.

"I said I'm fine DiNozzo," Gibbs growled weakly.

"You sure Boss? You don't look too good," Tony pointed out.

"Did I stutter DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs turned off the tap and put his hands on the counter infront of him as he took a deep breath. Gibbs could hear a ringing noise taking over his hearing, his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that tried to take over him.

Tony picked up the paper towel and carried on wiping the stain on his shirt as he kept an eye on his boss, then he put the paper towel in the bin near him. Gibbs let go of the counter and he swayed a bit, then he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to blink away the grey dots that danced infront of his eyes.

Gibbs could feel his knees go weak as they buckled and he fell forwards towards the cold floor, only to be caught by Tony who had acted quickly and gently lay his boss down on his side. Tony felt fear in his gut as he rolled Gibbs on to his back and shook his shoulders gently, trying to bring him around as he watched Gibbs's chest rise and fall.

"Boss? Boss, can you hear me?" Tony asked.

Tony knew his boss had fainted and he put one hand on Gibbs's forehead, one on his chin, then tilted Gibbs's head back carefully, opening his airway. Tony moved down to Gibbs's feet and he bent Gibbs's knees as he raised his boss's feet, by putting them on his own knees.

"Boss? Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs moved his right hand slightly as he heard a faint voice in the distance and Tony noticed he was regaining consciousness, then the former marine groaned as his eyebrows knitted together. Gibbs's eyelids felt so heavy and Gibbs felt like he was going to throw up as he felt the world coming back to him.

Tony looked at his boss as Gibbs opened his ice blue eyes slowly and Gibbs seemed to have more colour in his face, then Tony put Gibbs's legs back down on the floor. Every object was blurred and as Gibbs blinked the unfocused concerned face of Tony filled his vision as Tony moved to kneel beside his boss.

"Boss? Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo? What am I doing on the damn floor?" Gibbs asked groggily.

"You passed out boss, do you want me to call Ducky?" Tony replied reaching for his phone.

"No, DiNoz- Tony I'm alright," Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs sat up slowly with Tony's help as he put an arm around his back and Gibbs put a hand on his forehead as he groaned slightly. Tony looked at his boss and he was concerned as he had never seen Gibbs like this before, then Gibbs looked at his agent as he put his hand on the floor.

"Well you look like hell boss," Tony stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Gibbs said.

"I thought you were down at autopsy, that's what McGeek said,"

"Just because I'm unwell, it doesn't mean I won't head slap you DiNozzo. I was going to go down to autopsy as I've been feeling like shit all morning, but I ended up in here instead," Gibbs replied.

"You had me worried for a minute there boss," Tony confessed.

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled his senior field agent in to a fatherly hug and he patted his back before he pulled away. Tony smiled as all the fear in his gut disappeared and he was relieved that Gibbs was going to be okay. Gibbs smiled at his agent as he got up to his feet with Tony's help and he looked in the mirror as he ran his hands through his hair, sorting his hair out then he turned back to face Tony.

"Thank you Tony," Gibbs nodded.

"Anytime boss, I was in the right place at the right time,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all had a great Christmas and a fantastic New Year. This story was inspired by the fact that Tony usually gets injured in my fics and that Gibbs usually doesn't and I also recently watched the NCIS episode where Tony is on a boat video chatting to Gibbs and McGee and he says to Gibbs "I miss you too dad,". This line actually made me cry a bit as I love the father and son relationship between Gibbs and Tony. I hope you all enjoyed this story, if not I apologise and I will be writing a lot more stories this year. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
